


Deep Dark Truthful Mirror

by Ladderofyears



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Besotted Harry, Body Hair, Body Worship, Bottom Harry, Dark Objects, Erections, Established Relationship, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kinktober, Lube, M/M, Magic Mirrors, Mirror Sex, Mirror! Draco, Mirror! Harry, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Well-Endowed Draco, desires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco shows Harry a very old, very powerful magical object: a mirror that will show his deepest, darkest sexual desires.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951879
Comments: 2
Kudos: 181
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	Deep Dark Truthful Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mirrors, Magic and Miscreants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687126) by [Ladderofyears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears). 



> Kinktober, day thirteen, prompt: _Mirror._
> 
> Title is taken from the amazing Elvis Costello song of the same name.

“I’ve a surprise for you” Draco said, pulling his bemused new fiancé through the labyrinthine corridors of Malfoy Manor. The two held hands as they skittered past sombre portraits and drab tapestries. “You’ll like it, love, I promise. A little object that the Ministry didn’t notice when they took away the rest of Father’s dark magic curiosities.”

Harry laughed, knowing that he sounded a little uncertain, and perhaps even a little afraid of what whatever Draco had in mind for him. Lucius Malfoy’s collection had been a thing of legend when the man was taken into Azkaban. There had been sentient shells that could summon the dead; dream-catchers that could steal your soul and even a few drops of blood reputed to have been harvested from Grindlewald himself. 

Whatever this item was, Harry wasn’t in any doubt that it’d be a potent and powerful artefact. 

Draco came to a halt outside a thick mahogany door. It was painted a cracked and shabby black and the lock was sticky with dust. That didn’t deter Draco though, and with a wave of his wand and a murmured Colloportus, it clicked, as open and inviting as a lover. 

The door slid open and Harry felt the tickle and frisson of old magic against his skin. 

The pair of wizards stepped reverently into the cool, stale air of the empty room. In comparison with the opulent baroque décor of the rest of the Manor, this space was stark and barren. Three of the walls were plain plaster and, upon the third was hung an immense square, covered in sackcloth. 

Harry felt a coil of anxiety run down his spine. What had seemed like a lark and a game with Draco suddenly felt very menacing. Whatever was hidden beneath the cloth rippled with long unspent sorcery. Was it the painting of another Dark Lord, with their life essence trapped forever within? Or perhaps it was a Portkey, ready to pull Draco and he into another dimension… 

Harry seized hold of Draco’s hand, hoping to urge caution but his lover didn’t take heed. In seconds the blond wizard was striding forward, his wand pointed forward. The sackcloth fell to the ground in a dusty slump and the two men came face to face with nothing more threatening than reflections of themselves. 

Merlin, but the magical object was naught but a mirror. 

Harry released the breath that he hadn’t known he’d been holding. It was an ancient, antique thing; the guilt scrollwork of the frame had been tarnished with age and there were grey smudges across the surface. 

“It was made by a wizard during the Regency,” Draco murmured, taking a step forward and stroking the mirror with a delicate fingertip. “Some distant Malfoy ancestor was a celebrated magical mirror maker. It’s been passed down from elder son to elder son ever since.” Draco’s voice was low and reverential, and he turned his head to look at Harry. “It was made as a wedding gift for the Malfoy Manor Lord, so that he might give his beloved fiancée her greatest sexual pleasure.” Draco smiled shyly and squeezed Harry’s fingers where they were laced between them. “And the enchantment has worked for every heir since that day.”

Harry squinted at his reflection in the glass. With every second that passed, it became more vivid, more colourful and ever more lifelike. Draco and he seemed to glow and sparkle inside the glass, as if lit by some secret Lumos. Reluctantly, he pulled his eyes away from Mirror Harry and across to his fiancé. 

“You’re the Malfoy heir,” Harry said, beginning to understand why Draco had brought him to see this precious object. He quirked up an eyebrow. “You’re the heir and _I’m_ your beloved-”

“And it’ll show me your deepest sexual desires, Harry,” Draco cut in, his grey eyes alive with arousal. “All the pleasures that you secretly lust for.”

As Draco spoke, the glass of the mirror began to glow with an opalescent sparkle and the two figures within it slowly began to move of their own accord. Mirror Draco turned to his Harry and began to unfasten the dozen tiny buttons on the front of Harry’s shirt. 

Harry watched, enraptured, as Mirror Draco pulled open the front of his twin’s shirt and coasted his soft palms over the hardened points of his nipples. Next, he carded lithe fingers through Harry’s thatch of dark chest hair before unceremoniously sliding the material onto the ground.

Without hesitation, his fiancé’s reflected double then turned his attention to the conspicuous bulge that protruded from the front of Mirror Harry’s trousers. 

This was quite the most captivating show that Harry had ever seen in his life. He watched as Mirror Draco dragged a tempted finger over the taut, tented cloth. 

Mirror Draco’s face was a seductive, playful smirk and both Harrys groaned with the sheer anticipation of what more there was to come. Harry own cock had filled out with the story being told before his eyes. It grew ever more erect and heavy with every second of the performance and shamelessly Harry palmed at it, biting his lip lest other excited noises escaped him. 

He wasn’t alone in his enjoyment: Draco was sporting a very delicious erection all of his own. When Harry pulled his eyes from the mirror for just the briefest of seconds he could see that his fiancé was both red-cheeked and slack mouthed. 

Before many more minutes had passed Mirror Draco had ceased in his teasing. Harry watched him unzip his twin’s trousers. He pushed those, and Mirror Harry’s boxer-shorts, onto the ground with tantalising abandon. 

Harry felt the heat flood to his face as he was faced with the sight of himself, unclothed and entirely aroused. His twin’s stiff cock stood to attention, ruddy and glorious. He watched, awed, as Mirror Draco quickly stripped himself naked too. He was every inch the picture of his own divine darling, all lithe lines and flawless alabaster skin. 

“Merlin, but you’re a beautiful wizard, Harry,” Draco managed, his words shot through with desire. “The epitome of my _every_ fantasy since I was a boy-”

The sound of his fiancé’s voice pulled Harry back into reality and he pulled his lover into his arms. He couldn’t let another second pass without feeling his darling’s sweet touches on his own skin.

“And you are mine,” Harry cut in, closing the space between them and kissing Draco’s plush lips with all the love and urgency coiling thought his body. “And I don’t think we should let those two have all the fun. Whatever they can do,” he suggested, “ _We_ can do better.” 

Harry’s words shook the pair of wizards into life and soon they were tearing off their garments with unrestrained need. Soon the pair of them were as naked as their reflections, their clothes littered in untidy piles around their feet.

“And now to find out your deepest desires,” Draco said, turning back to look at their reflections. 

Their mirror counterparts had been waiting patiently, but with their renewed attention the two began to move once again. Every nerve in Harry’s body danced as he watched his dark-haired twin get onto his hands and knees, his flushed, eager face close to the reflective glass. His heart beat raggedly inside his chest as he saw Mirror Draco knee down into place behind him. 

“Is that what you’ve always wanted?” Draco said beside him, his voice close to a whisper. 

Harry could only nod his assent. The idea of Draco’s raping, clever tongue exploring all his most private places was his deepest desire, one that he’d kept hidden in the most private places in his mind. Harry had been too shy – too _embarrassed_ – to ever ask to be rimmed, never wanting to feel like he had forced his lovely, finicky fiancé into something that he might not enjoy. 

“Oh Harry,” Draco continued, helping Harry onto his hands and knees. “My darling Harry. Let me give you everything you want, love. Everything you need. We’ve a lot of time to make up for.”

Draco got into position behind Harry, the very simulacrum of the wizard in the mirror. He cupped the firm mounds of Harry’s arse cheeks and then he gently parted them. Harry bit his lip, agitation and anticipation dancing through his veins. He was about to speak with Draco’s mouth silenced him, his wet, fluttering tongue drawing over his entrance again and again. 

Harry whined in pleasure as Draco lapped his tight pucker before thrusting his tongue inside him. He felt his whole body shudder and quiver. 

His beloved fiancé had only been rimming him for a few minutes but he could already feel the tingling warmth of his orgasm starting to build. Draco was unrelenting in his ministrations: Harry fidgeted and squirmed as Draco alternated between sucking and thrusting, his every movement bringing him nearer to his climax. 

“Please,” Harry plead, bucking back onto Draco’s face, “stroke my cock! I need to come! Your tongue – _Ah!_ – it’s all so bloody good.”

Draco didn’t need to be told twice. His hand reached around, taking Harry’s length in his hand. It only took one, two, three tugs before he was coming in thick, wet spurts. His seed splattered over Draco’s hand and his own belly, and the joy of it ricocheted from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toes. Harry vibrated, the joy of it crashing through him in waves. 

“Circe’s eyes,” Draco uttered, getting up from his knelt position as soon as Harry’s spasms had finally ceased. “In three years, I’ve never felt you come as hard as that, love. I thought you were going to shatter into pieces!” 

“I wasn’t far off,” Harry admitted, still panting and sweating. He looked over at Mirror Harry and Draco. Their counterparts were as red, as dishevelled and as come-slicked as Draco and he were, their eyes blown wide and lazy. “That was magnificent.”

Draco Scourgified Harry clean, the familiar waves of his magic tickling over his skin before he cleaned his own mouth with a charm. 

There wasn’t any time to waste: their opposite numbers in the mirror had already moved onto further pleasures. Mirror Draco already used a charm to slick up his fingers and was eagerly pushing them deep inside his lover’s slick bottom. 

“Mmm,” Draco said, stroking his erect member as he took in the show, “looks like your deepest desires run to a little further than rimming.”

Harry whimpered as Draco’s own wet fingers pushed inside of him, spreading, stretching and acclimatising him. He felt himself opening, his body readying itself for lovemaking. The smooth pads of his fingertips found soon his prostate and Draco took his time caressing the little bump, running his fingers over it and making him shiver and growl in delight. Harry felt the edges of his overstimulated consciousness start to unravel as Draco pulled out, brushing a line of kisses across his jaw as he did so. 

“Ready?” he asked Harry, the words hot against his trembling skin. “I want you so much.”

“I’m ready,” Harry confirmed, his arms and legs quivering as Draco helped him into position and lined up his ready cock with Harry’s entrance. “I covet you,” he whispered. “I’m besotted.”

Draco pushed home, his girthy member filling Harry and making him weep hot tears of delight at the intimacy of their lovemaking. It took only a few thrusts for Draco to established a steady rhythm and then Harry felt his fiancé began to fuck him in earnest. 

Harry began to lose himself in the sensation, as he always did. 

Harry loved the intensity of sex, the way their bodies joined and two became one, their magic coiling and knotting around them. 

The very last thing that Harry saw before he became irreversibly lost was the sight of Mirror Draco and Harry. The two wizards inside the mirror were fucking in perfect synchronicity with Draco and he; identical in their reactions, their expressions and the unmistakably love that each held for the other. 

With Draco Malfoy, Harry had truly found his deepest desire.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would like to read more about this magical mirror, then please do take a look at my 2019 Fan Fair story which is all about how it came to exist. 
> 
> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
